robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
TCA Player
TCA Player is an upcoming Robloxian premium television service owned by TheCanadianAskew43. The service began on July 6, 2017, initially carrying 5 channels: TCA One, AAK Network, rTV, Blox News Channel, and Rnetwork. Formerly, it had plans to carry forty-seven channels, which would make it the fourth-largest service by channel count (1 channel behind BBS Player). Interestingly, the service layout is set to be based that of Sky TV in New Zealand (a different source of inspiration compared to other providers). The service's inspiration were the three other major players in this field: RoTV, Amicable and BBS Player. The service currently holds around 11 channels at launch. Channels Current Some channels may have descriptions. # TCA One - TCA's flagship channel. # TCA Two - TV. And then some. # RTV # - # Rnetwork # - # TCA Three - Sci-Fi, Drama, Action, Soap Operas - our game. # TCA Four - Being truthful about your world. # TCA Five - Roblox's comedy channel # Blox News Channel # YouTV # You+ # YouMusic # TCA None - A test channel with a secret... Former Categories of channels Categories These are what kinds of channels are on the channel list: * 0: Preview * 1-5, 7-12, 14-18: General Entertainment and Gaming * 13: Talk Shows * 20-25: Movies * 29-30: Sports * 32-35: News and Documentaries * 37-43: Children's Shows * 45-51: High Definition Channels * 53: Music * 55-56: International HD Channels * 43-47: General Entertainment * 48: News and Documentaries * 49: Children's Shows Explanation of Channel List order The channel order is the same as many TV services in New Zealand. The first channel is numbered 001, the second channel is 002 and so on. The service channel order will be like this: Channels 1, 2 15, 16 and 17 will be owned by TCA Worldwide, channels 3-14 will be used for general entertainment and talk shows as well as gaming etc. Channel List Please note Player Movies Pop-Up could have it's name changed. By channel number, according to the service: * 0: Player Preview #TCA1 #TCA2 #rTV #AAK Network #Rnetwork #- #Harmony #Joystick #Viceland* #DigitalTV* #Satellite* #JTV #Talker #JTVLive #TCA Box Sets #TCA3 (coming soon) #TCA4 (coming soon, will timeshare with C-TCA) #- (A possible spot for JWR Network) #- #Player Movies Premiere* #Player Movies Classics* #Player Movies Greats* #Player Movies Action* #Player Movies Extra* #Player Movies Pop-Up* #- #- #- #Lava Sports 1 #Player Sports Channel* #- #Blox News Channel #Player News* #TCA News #AAK News #- #Boomerang #Pop* #Cartoon Everything #KawaiiTV #C-TCA (timeshares with TCA4) #Boing #- (A possible spot for JWR Kids) #- #TCA1 HD #TCA2 HD #TCA Box Sets HD #TCA3 HD #TCA4 HD #TCA News HD #C-TCA HD #- #FMC #- #TCA Canada #TCA America *Channel part of the Player Channels Planned * TCA2: A TCA2 channel is purportedly in development. TCA however, is thinking he should, and will announce his decision on 1 August 2017. * TCA Box Sets: A channel named TCA Box Sets, which is to be launched on 1 August 2017, will be a channel that broadcasts repeats comedy series from TCA2 and action and drama series outside TCA1's generalist lean. The channel is planned to launch on channel 15 (normal) and channel 42 (HD). As of August 20, 2017, the channel is already carried on roTV. Former * JWR Network: TCA Worldwide had asked the owner of JWR Network if the channel could be carried on TCA Player. Pressure from Buddbudd Corporation and AAK Media and Broadcasting Co. threatening to pull out of the provider if JWR Network is aired(due to recent scandals) forced TCA to retract the proposal. Talks are now in place on whether or not JWR Network should be carried on TCA Player as well as JWR Kids. * BBS Channel: The channel was pulled on 14th November 2017, due to an announcement from Buddbudd Studios. Player Channels Player Channels are a upcoming list of exclusive channels only available on TCA Player. They will be similar in concept to roTV's formerly-planned roChannels, and cover some of the same genres the roChannels intended to (for example, Pop and ro2). So far, channels 9, 10, 11 and 19 are being used by these channels. Here is a list of all the planned channels. Confirmed channels will be marked in bold. Also please note that DigitalTV is shown on screen as Digital TV. * 9: Viceland * 10: Sattelite * 11: DigitalTV * 13: Player Movies Premiere * 14: Player Movies Classics * 15: Player Movies Greats * 16: Player Movies Action * 17: Player Movies Extra * 18: Player Movies Pop-Up (Pop-Up Channel Selection) * 26: Player Sports Channel * 29: Player News (styled as Player News Network or PNN) * 32: Pop (the Robloxian version of the British kids channel) Channel numbers subject to change. On-Demand These are the confirmed (so-far) on-demand services available on TCA Player: * iTCA - TCA1, TCA2?, C-TCA, TCA News * - Category:Premium television services